Yabasword
Yabasword is the eighth and final general of the Druidon Tribe and a major antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. He is the youngest general of the tribe and the only general aware of Eras' true plans. He was voiced by Kōzō Shioya. History In the present, Yabasword was created by Eras following the creation of Gunjoji II. After Pricious gave him his name, Yabasword followed Pricious and Gunjoji I to the city while Saden and Gunjoji II remained in Eras' chamber to protect Eras and ambush the Ryusoulgers. In the city, Yabasword learned the concept of rampage as he attacks the humans and destroys buildings, which amused Pricious. After Gunjoji I fired his chest gatling at Koh and Asuna, forcing them to transform into Ryusoul Red and Pink, Yabasword intervened and separated Ryusoul Red as Gunjoji I went after Ryusoul Pink. Yabasword overwhelmed Ryusoul Red with his fercious sword skills until Ryusoul Red transformed into his Max form and forced Yabasword back to shield Ryusoul Pink from Gunjoji I's attack. With Gunjoji I, Yabasword overwhelmed Max Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Pink to the point both rangers were back to back, allowing Pricious to sneak-attack them, cancelling their transformations. As Drunn Soldiers proceeded to beat up the weakened Koh and Asuna, Yabasword's strength increased from his rampant, allowing him to grow into his giant form, forcing Koh to summon Kishiryu Tyramigo and DimeVolcano. After Ryusoul Red combined the Kishiryu into KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano, Yabasword engaged the Mecha, faltering until he gained strength, turning the table on KishiRyuOh until Kishiryu Pterardon arrived and transformed into YokuRyuOh. Faced against both Mecha, Yabasword became overwhelmed from their assaults and combined ice and fire attack, forcing Yabasword to shrink and retreat with Pricious and Gunjoji I. After returning to Eras' chamber with Pricious and Gunjoji I, Yabasword went to sleep as Pricious and Gunjoji I couldn't find Saden, who was revealed to be Master Black in disguise. Yabasword woke up and followed Pricious and Gunjoji I as Pricious crushed Saden's heart card to summon him, which lead to the Ryusoulgers returning to Eras' chamber through the ruins of their village. As Pricious sensed their presence, Gunjoji I took Yabasword with him to cut them off. Cutting them off at the Ryusoul Tribe's village, Yabasword watched the Ryusoulgers engaged the Drunn Soldiers until Gunjoji noticed Koh was missing, who returned with Master Black's heart card and transformed with the other Ryusoulgers. As Gunjoji I fought Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Gold, Yabasword engaged Ryusoul Blue, Green, Pink and Black, holding his own against their consecutive RyuSoul and KyoRyuSoul attacks. As Gunjoji expressed his lack of regard for his own life and his twin's in favor of complete loyalty to Pricious, Yabasword overpowered the four Ryusoulgers and forced them in a corner. As Ryusoul Black and Green broke off to assist Master Black against Pricious, Yabasword was affected by Eras, rendering him berserk as he ripped off the Druidon crest from his chest and attacked Gunjoji I after knocking aside Max Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Gold Noblesse. Yabasword then turned his attentions to Max Ryusoul Red, Ryusoul Gold Noblesse, Ryusoul Black and Ryusoul Green before assaulting Pricious, who demanded to know why Yabasword was attacking the Druidon generals. Forcing Pricious aside, Yabasword grew into a giant and unleashed energy slashes at the Ryusoulgers and Druidon generals, shouting he'll destroy both the Ryusoul and Druidon tribes before generating a cyclone that sent the depowered Ryusoulgers flying in different directions. Continuing his rampage, Yabasword was stopped as Pricious trapped his heart into a card, causing pain for the young Druidon general and shrunk him down, leaving him crying in pain on the floor. After returning to Eras' chamber, the unconscious Yabasword was restrained by Gunjoji as Pricious demanded the Druidon progenitor to explain why Yabasword attacked them. However, Eras awakened Yabasword is his berserk state and broke free from Gunjoji's grasp. Yabasword then proceeded to attack Pricious, but was killed as Pricious angrily slashed Yabasword's heart card, causing Yabasword's body to crumble to pieces. After Eras absorbed Pricious and cast the Ryusoulgers and the human race into deep sleep, Yabasword was resurrected by Eras to monitor the sleeping humans. During that time, Yabasword spotted Wizeru attempting to wake a human and attempted to fight the defector, only for Wizeru to retreat in fear. Yabasword then continued to stand sentinel until Kureon managed to wake up the Ryusoulgers. King KishiRyuOh attempted to fight Eras. Yabasword then engaged the Ryusoulgers until he was crushed by King KishiRyuOh, as the Mecha faltered from Eras' power and landed on top of the young general. Personality Upon his birth, Yabasword was infantile, clumsy and extremely dis-coordinated, with a large portion of blind rage in the mix. After being touched by Eras' influence, he was given the form of speech, became a berserker, and was only interested in destruction of both sides. Trivia *Yabasword's design has a slightly similar look to that of Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou from 2005 TV series called Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *His lower body resembles Gachireus. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Samurai Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Right-Hand Category:Destroyers Category:Monarchs Category:Fighters Category:Vandals Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Supervillains Category:Guardians Category:Paranormal Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased